Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $-3x-2y = -4$ $6x+4y = 8$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x-2y = -4$ $-2y = 3x-4$ $y = -\dfrac{3}{2}x + 2$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $6x+4y = 8$ $4y = -6x+8$ $y = -\dfrac{3}{2}x + 2$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.